vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-4028
|-|First Iteration= |-|Second Iteration= Summary SCP-4028 is a sapient metafictional construct taking the form of Don Quixote. It appeared after the Foundation discovered a lost manuscript including Don Quixote critizing the story of a work of fiction he doesn't belong in. After investigation from SCP-423, he became aware of the Foundation and became bent on defeating them. In reality, this incarnation of Don Quixote is actually Don's squire, Sancho Panza. SCP-4028 had entered the Foundation's database in an attempt to "save" his old master from the Foundation and to, hopefully, bring him back to his old days of adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | 9-C Name: SCP-4028, "Don Quixote", Sancho Panza Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Over 400 years old Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Metafictional Character Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation (Automatically changes the story of any fiction he's inserted in to fit "knightly values", allowing him to defeat any evil and eventually lead the story to fit said values. Automatically erased all the changes he did to multiple narratives), Power Nullification (Can nullify the abilities of other characters he encounters, forcing them into a fair duel. Nullified a fictional SCP-682's regeneration and immortality), Transmutation (Transformed a fictional SCP-055 into a beautiful princess), Text Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel from narrative to narrative), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Non-Physical Interaction (Killed the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come), possibly Death Manipulation (Implied to have killed death itself, making death impossible in the narrative he was in), possibly Resistance Negation (Killed a fictional SCP-682 despite its resistances, although it is unknown if this version of SCP-682 included its test logs), possibly Immortality (Type 8. Should likely have similar attributes to SCP-3143 and keep existing as long as authors write about him), possibly Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Challenged the narrator of a fiction he was in to a duel) | Unknown Attack Potency: High Hypoverse level (Exists as a fictional character. Implied by SCP-423 to be even more dangerous than SCP-3143 and SCP-2747, although it is highly unlikely to apply to direct attack potency, as SCP-4028 lacks any feats approaching 2747's) | Street level (Can damage several parts of wind turbines) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | Unknown Striking Strength: High Hypoversal | Unknown Durability: High Hypoverse level | Unknown Stamina: High (Spent half a day fighting a fictional SCP-076) Range: Extended melee range | Unknown Standard Equipment: Horse, Sword Intelligence: Below Average (Noted to be a fool many times and is highly delusional, although his plot manipulation allows him to outskill opponents he shouldn't be able to) Standard Tactics: SCP-4028 will strike down any evil he sees immediately, using his plot manipulation to achieve this. He will engage other beings in a proper duel, however. Weaknesses: Relatively low intelligence. Loyal and determined to a fault Feats: *Killed a fictional SCP-682 *Defeated several other fictional SCPs Key: First and Second Iterations | Third Iteration Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Text Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 9